nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
BMW M3 (E46)
:For the race variant, see BMW M3 GTR The BMW M3 (E46) is the third generation BMW M3. It entered production in 2001 and had new features with the most notable one being the introduction of an optional SMG sequential paddle shift gearbox. The SMG was later featured in other M models such as the M5 E60 and the M6 E63/E64 until it was succeeded by the M-DCT dual-clutch automatic transmission starting from the E90 series M3. Unlike the previous generation, the E46 M3 was not available as a saloon with the choice being limited to coupé and convertible. The E46 was the last M3 to have a unified codename throughout all models. It was also the last naturally aspirated BMW M3 to be powered by an inline-six engine, which was replaced by a V8 in the succeeding generation. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The BMW M3 E46 appears as Tier 2 car in Need for Speed: ProStreet with a price tag of $38,000. It is unlocked upon dominating the Showdown: Autopolis race day. The BMW M3 is a torquey car with decent handling, making it suitable for Grip and Drift events. The player is awarded with two modified M3 E46 after successfully dominating React Team Sessions' challenge in Ebisu. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The BMW M3 E46 appears as a Tier 2 car in Need for Speed: Undercover with a price tag of $145,000. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 9.5. It has powerful acceleration, but a lower top speed compared to most Tier 2 cars. Top speed is 206 mph (331 km/h). 'Shift Series' The BMW M3 E46 appears as a Tier 2 car in Need for Speed: Shift with a price tag of $58,000. It has a car rating of 5.40 and is capable of a Works conversion. The car appears as a Modern Road car in Shift 2: Unleashed with a price tag of $33,000. It has a C 530 performance rating and a 3.22 handling rating. It can reach an average top speed and has a decent handling in both games. Need for Speed (2015) The BMW M3 (E46) was revealed to appear in Need for Speed (2015) on July 31st, 2015 with an official announcement on the Need for Speed website.http://www.needforspeed.com/en_GB/news/deluxe-edition Need for Speed 2015 Announcement The announcement article highlights it will be made available earlier to those that purchase the Deluxe Edition release of the game. It was also highlighted that the car can be customised to resemble the luminary ALMS BMW M3 GTR featured in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. It is the first car to have Speed , Style , Build , Crew and Outlaw icons. Gallery NFSPSBMWM3E46.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet NFSPSBMWM3E46Grip.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (React Team Sessions) NFSPSBMWM3E46Speed.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (React Team Sessions) NFSUNBMWM3E46Stock.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover BMW M3 E46.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift NFSS2UM3E46.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed NFSS2UWorksM3E46.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) NFS2015_BMW_M3_E46_Promo1.jpg|Need for Speed (2015) (Customised) Trivia *A US-spec E46 M3 makes an appearance in every Need for Speed title except for the Shift series. *In every installment of the Need for Speed series, the BMW M3 E46 can be equipped with a body kit resembling the BMW M3 GTR (Race Version). *Geometry and texture files of the BMW M3 E46 can be found in the directories of both Need for Speed: Most Wanted and Need for Speed: World. References Category:Cars Category:BMW Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Reward Cars (ProStreet) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Need for Speed (2015) Category:German Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:I6 powered Cars